


Squire and her Knight.

by Gamingknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beating up thugs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, i dont know, mush, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingknight/pseuds/Gamingknight
Summary: We know one of the adventures the two go on but not how they met. I decided to fix that.





	Squire and her Knight.

>"Retire? Phfa! A knight, like a soldier never really retires. It's in the blood! A knight lives on in the deeds he does and the stories he tells."  
>"Perhaps that's true but you aren't a young buck anymore old man. How many battles do you really have left?"  
>Reinhardt Wilhelm looked at himself in the mirror. The mocking voice he fought so hard to ignore pointed out his dead left eye, the snow white beard and hair, as well as the wrinkles that pledged his face. No a young he was not, however he would never, NEVER, give up the fight. So long as evil dared walk the land, he would stand in its path with a smile on his lips, and a hammer in hand.  
>But, how to go about it? Overwatch forced him to leave. The Crusaders where now gone...  
>Reinhardt felt a tear fall off his nose. He missed both families he'd left behind. He missed them so very much. With a deep rumbling sigh the giant dabbed at his eyes.  
>Sometime later the knight found himself watching the sun set. One lone chair atop the balcony and hammer off to the side, Reinhardt sat and wondered in which direction to charge.  
>Reckless many called him. Perhaps they were right but that wasn't the full truth. Reinhardt was simply stubborn and if he saw a way forward he would take it without hesitation. This was why, when the sun had all but set fully, and an armored giant left the quiet town with not but a lantern and a knapsack the mayor was unsurprised. The mayor wished his friend well and promised to keep the knight's home as it was should he return.  
>Several years passed to find the wandering hero much the same. Weighed down by old memories, some heavier then others, but still pushed forward by wrongs that needed righting. He had traveled all over Europe several times over but always found himself coming back home to his beloved Germany. His plan was to take in the familiar scenery, perhaps rest up a bit, before swinging up towards Poland.  
>Thus he found himself on a lonely, dirt, road. He walked at an easy pace, simply enjoying the warm afternoon's sunshine. The serenity was cut short however when a roar like a wounded rino sounded behind him. Reinhardt readied his rocket hammer and stood to face the incoming foe.  
>A beaten up, old, camper van crested the hill at speed. The driver, a young woman, was obviously terrified and swerved hard to avoid the metal beast in front of her. Before Reinhardt could give the van a second look four motorcycles jumped the hill. They landed and ignored the giant omnic, instead putting their full attention back onto the van. One of the bikers let off a lucky volley and blew a tire of their quarry. The van lumbered like a drunk for a moment before stalling out.  
>The four riders stopped their bikes forming a rough semi-circle around the van. They approached in a coronated assault, guns out.  
>"Enough! Leave them alone or you deal with me." a voice booms behind the assailants.  
>The leader looked back to see the omnic from the road glaring at them.  
>"Beat it omnic. Before we show you what your kind is good for." the leader growls turning back to the van.  
>"I am no omnic. I am a Crusader, and I will BRING THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE DOWN APON YOU!" Reinhardt bellows at the top of his voice.  
>The leader and his lackies looked back at the knight, disbelief written across their collective faces.  
>"Reinhardt took a stance and aimed his shoulder at the leader. His armor started to hum and then roar as it fired up.  
>"Shoot him you idiots!" the leader yelled opening fire.  
>The other did the same but the missiles did nothing to stop the massive hunk of german metal and man that came barreling at them.  
>The leader was pinned against the van's side, leaving a sizable dent. Reinhardt turned and backhanded a second. The third managed to swipe at the warrior with his chainblade before being knocked away with a wide swing from the knight's hammer.  
>Feeling adrenaline pump in his veins and victory at hand Reinhardt looked about for the final assailant. He didn't see the man behind him and only know something wasn't right when a blinding pain shot threw his entire body like lighting.  
>To one knee the giant fell, then as a single shot rang out he pitched forward...  
>"Hey! HEY! Wake up! Come on! Please, WAKE UP!" a voice called from above.  
>Reinhardt's eyes opened and he let out a gasp of pain.  
>"Thank gods if they exist! Hey can you hear me? Are you OK?"  
>As the fog cleared and he could make sense of what his visor was telling him, Reinhardt saw the woman from the van leaning over his helmet. She was pretty enough, light brown hair that fell into her face, dark hazle eyes that spoke of a deep fire, and strong, square-ish features that suited her well.  
>"Gruaa. I'm getting too old from zis," Reinhardt hissed as he brought himself to a sitting position. His shield arm on fire and his lower back killing him, he looked at the woman and asked "The girl from the van. Are you injured? Where are the cowards who attacked you?"  
>"I'm find and those who could ran off," she looked at the one she'd shot with mild guilt. "But that's not important! Are you OK? You just took a 15-k volt stick to the back and your arm's bleeding like a stuck pig." she said, concern in her eyes.  
>"Uch. I'll live to fight another day at least." he grunted trying to stand but falling. He then gritted his teeth and using his hammer to assist him found his way to vertical.  
>"No! Come on now! You need medical attention soon and rest after that! You can't just walk something off like this! Come on, I have some training when it comes to treating injuries. Might even be able to fix up that armor of yours too." the woman scolded, reaching for the giant, bullheaded, hero.  
>"I'll be fine. Taken worse hits before." Reinhardt tried to grin and wave a dismissive hand.  
>"Dont care. You saved me so it's the least I can do. Now come on."  
>About to argue further the grizzled, veteran quelled under the stern gaze he received. She lead him by the hand, which could have engulfed hers twice over atleast, to the rear of the van. The doors opened up to a mini-roomesk area. A bed to one side and a full workbench to the other. Both sides were in the disarray of a busy mind.  
>"Sit down and let's get that armor off you." she commands swatting aside bits and pieces trying to find her first aid kit.  
>CRASH!  
>"Sorry."  
>"Don't worry about it. Should of seen that coming honestly," she smiled and finally fished out her medical gear. "Alright, now come on, let me see what I'm dealing with here OK?"  
>Reinhardt sighed and reached up. With a hiss the helmet came free. The woman gasped causing Reinhardt to instinctively jump up and search for his hammer. The leap however caused the fire in his arm and back to blaze up once more sending him crashing back down.  
>"Oh no! I'm so sorry! It's just, you're Reinhardt Wilhelm! THEE Reinhardt Wilhelm! Hero of the Crusaders and Overwatch! What are you doing? Here of all places?" she practically squealed, picking up the bag she had dropped.  
>Reinhardt grinned and continued to unequip his armor.  
>"I go where I'm needed," he said looking bashful. "But I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I know not who you are."  
>"Brigitte." Brigitte smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
>"It's an honor Brigitte." Reinhardt smiled as well and kindly ignored the blush.  
...  
>"Well its all fixed up. What do you plan todo now Sir Wilhelm?"  
>"Baa! We'll have none of that young Brigitte! I am Reinhardt to my friends! Nothing more! As to what's next? Hmm. Same as ever I suppose. With my armor repaired and my wounds bandaged I'll continue my lone Crusade against the darkness that stalks the land. Where did you learn to remain Crusader armor by the way? She is in some of the best condition she's been in for some time!"  
>"My mentor at the Ironclad guild was a wizard when it came to specialize machines like this. Torbjörn taught me alot."  
>"Torbjörn? Torbjörn Lindholm? Ha ha! How is my diminutive Swedish Friend?" Reinhardt shouts in his excitement.  
>"Last time I talked to him he was doing well. Spending some time with his family. Though we haven't talked much sense the guild split up."  
>"It split up?"  
>"Yeah. Some of us didn't like the way the guild was going. Torbjörn and myself included. Hey, uh Reinhardt?" Brigittes voice took on a shy, hesitatent tone. "can I, I mean do you have to crusade alone? May I could tag along on your adventures. Someone needs to keep your armor in fighting shape, and I want to, no. I NEED to do my part to make this world a better place. Like you and Torbjörn do. Like Overwatch did."  
> Reinhardt smiled wide. He smiled wide showing the lion-like grin only he could manage. "it would be an honor."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello! Thank ya for the read. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. :-) This is actually my first ever dive into fanfiction. I mean honestly, I don't even head cannon most things. A friend, however convinced me to try my hand at it. Now just because I'm new to fanfiction means not I am new to storytelling. It's one of my passions. No other published works yet but we'll see. Anyway the reason I bring up the fact storytelling is a passion, is a desire to improve. Like I said, no published works, and never fanficted prior but I am working on a fantasy novel with my co-author. This being the case feedback is welcomed with open arms. Both on this story and writing in general. To get better I need to keep learning so please give me your thoughts. If I messed up (a) then scold me like a kid stealing the cookies. If I did (x) right then tell me so. I just wanted to give this whole thing a go. Anywho, may the rest of ya day be grand. Also quick side note, wrote all of this on my phone so no tab button. Sorry about that. Also I apologize for any misspellings/Grammer errors, and such like that. I said I'm a storyteller, not a English major.


End file.
